Elfen Lied (Anime)
Elfen Lied ist ein auf dem von Lynn Okamoto verfassten gleichnamigen Manga basierender Anime, der sich hauptsächlich den Genres Drama, Psychothriller sowie Seinen unterordnet. Die Serie gibt nur die ersten 60 Kapitel des Mangas wieder und unterscheidet sich zudem in einigen wichtigen Faktoren von diesem. Der Anime umfasst 13 Episoden und auch eine 14., die jedoch nicht die eigentliche Handlung fortsetzt, sondern als OVA mit einem eigenen Handlungsstrang zeitlich zwischen den Episoden 10 und 11 angesiedelt ist. Elfen Lied hat neben den zahlreichen Charakteren nicht nur deren Geschichte fokussiert, sondern thematisiert außerdem gesellschaftskritische Themen wie Rassismus sowie Ignoranz (wobei in der Serie beides in gewisser Weise zusammenhängt). Mit dem Verzichten des Schwarz-und-Weiß-Charakter-"Systems" hat die Serie auch keine im herkömmlichen Sinne "bösen" Charaktere (mit Game of Thrones vergleichbar). Handlung Der Diclonius, ein menschlicher Mutant, Lucy entkommt aus einer Forschungsausrichtung; bei der wilden Flicht wird sie von einem der Projektile am Kopf getroffen; nicht lebensbedrohlich, doch stark genug, um sie zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, befindet sie sich an einem idyllischen Strand in Gegenwart der zwei Studenten Kohta und Yuta, die sie dort überraschend entdeckten. Lucy hat jedoch ihre gesamte Erinnerung verloren. Die beiden Studenten bieten ihr eine Zuflucht an. Schnell entsteht eine Freundschaft zwischen den drei jungen Menschen, die keine Ahnung haben, in welcher Gefahr sie sich tatsächlich befinden. Erst mit der Zeit setzt bei Lucy die Erinnerung wieder ein. Lucy und ihre neu gewonnen Freunde sind zum einen wegen den Verantwortlichen der Forschungseinrichtung in Gefahr, zum anderen jedoch ist auch sie eine tickende Zeitbombe, die jeden Moment hoch gehen könnte. Inhalt In einer privaten Forschungsinstitution werden mindestens drei Diclonius, darunter auch Lucy, unter starken Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gefangen gehalten. Diese Einrichtung wird von der Regierung finanziert und hat die Aufgabe, alle neugeborenen Diclonius zu töten, da sie sich bereits im Kindesalter in „Killermaschinen“ verwandeln können. Die noch lebenden Diclonii werden in dem Labor für grausame Forschungen missbraucht, um mehr über die Eigenschaften der Diclonius herauszufinden und einen Weg zu finden, Betroffene von dem Virus zu heilen. Lucy gelingt es, nicht wie zuerst vermutet durch Unachtsamkeit des Personals, sondern, wie sich später herausstellt, dank der Hilfe von Professor Yu Kakuzawa, dem Sohn des Generaldirektors, aus dem Hochsicherheitslabor, das sich auf einer kleinen Insel befindet, zu fliehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen tötet sie viele Menschen und stürzt schließlich, von einem Scharfschützengewehr eines Sicherheitsbeamten am Kopf getroffen, ins Meer. Am nächsten Tag wird Lucy, die durch den Treffer eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung erlitt, am Strand von Kohta und Yuka, zwei Studenten, gefunden und mit nach Hause genommen. Die zweite Seite von Lucy ist harmlos und besitzt nicht einmal die Gabe zu sprechen, sie sagt immer nur „Nyu“, weshalb die Studenten sie Nyu nennen (später lernt sie auch andere Worte wie „Kohta“ oder spricht einfache Sätze). Da Lucy nach den Ansichten des Forschungslabors gefährlich ist, setzen sie eine Spezialeinheit auf sie an, um sie zurückzubringen oder zu töten. Dies schlägt allerdings komplett fehl, weil die Soldaten nicht vollständig über die Fähigkeiten von Lucy aufgeklärt wurden. So rechnet insbesondere der Soldat Bando nicht mit den in ihr verborgenen Fähigkeiten, als er Lucy im Bewusstseinszustand von Nyu traktiert. Durch die Schmerzen wieder in Lucy verwandelt, tötet sie seinen Kameraden und richtet auch ihn schwer zu, bevor sie sich, durch eine Erinnerung zurückgeholt, wieder in Nyu verwandelt. Nachdem der erste Versuch ein Debakel war, bekommt der gehorsame Diclonius Nana (oder auch „Nummer 7“) vom untergeordneten Leiter der Forschungsanstalt Kurama den Auftrag, Lucy gefangen zu nehmen. Als es zum Kampf kommt, ist Nana zunächst im Vorteil, da ihre Vektoren eine größere Reichweite haben. Doch in einem Moment der Ablenkung, der durch Mayu verursacht wird, gewinnt Lucy die Oberhand. Sie trennt Nana alle vier Gliedmaßen ab und flüchtet schließlich, als die informierten Soldaten und Wissenschaftler als Verstärkung anrücken. Nach diesem weiteren Fehlschlag sollte Nana eigentlich getötet werden, da sie nun keinen Nutzen mehr hat, doch Kurama, welchen Nana für ihren Vater hält, schafft es, ihr künstliche Gliedmaßen zu beschaffen und ihr mit einer Menge Geld, mit dem sie jedoch nicht umgehen kann, zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Nana wird später von Mayu, die bei Kohta und Yuka Zuflucht fand und später zu Nana ein enges Verhältnis aufbaut, gefunden und nach diversen anfänglichen Problemen in die „Familie“ integriert. Da alles nichts hilft, schicken die Forscher Mariko als ihre ultimative Waffe, um Lucy endgültig zu vernichten. Mariko, die echte Tochter von Kurama, ist ein so genannter „Super-Silpelit" mit 26 (anstatt der üblichen 4) Vektoren, die eine Reichweite von über 11 Metern haben. Tatsächlich unterliegt Lucy und verliert eines ihrer Hörner. Doch Mariko wird, bevor sie Lucy exekutieren kann, von Kurama aus dem Kampf geholt und beide sterben auf die Bitte von Kurama durch die Sprengsätze, die Mariko als Vorsichtsmaßnahme in ihren Körper implantiert wurden. Lucy berichtet Kohta daraufhin ihre Mission, die Menschheit durch die Diclonius zu ersetzen und was es mit all dem auf sich hat. Sie erzählt ihm ebenfalls, dass sie als Kind seine Schwester und seinen Vater umgebracht hat und bittet ihn um Vergebung. Nun kehrt auch Kohtas Gedächtnis an seine Kindheit zurück. Er verzeiht ihr zwar nicht den Mord an seiner Schwester und seinem Vater, jedoch gesteht er ihr seine Liebe zu Nyu und der jungen Lucy. Nach einem abschließenden Kuss tritt Lucy vor die verbleibenden Soldaten. Die Kamera schwenkt nach oben und man sieht zwei ihrer Vektoren in die Höhe schießen. Unter starken Beschuss stehend sieht der Zuschauer ihr zweites, verbleibendes Horn blutend und abgetrennt durch die Luft fliegen. Am Ende des Animes kommt es zu einer Szene, die viele Vermutungen zum wahren Verbleib von Lucy hervorbrachte. So wird der wieder eingekehrte normale Alltag im Haus von Yuka gezeigt, bis eine Person an der Tür klingelt. Zugleich fängt die Wanduhr, die Nyu vergeblich versuchte wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, an zu schlagen und auch die Spieluhr aus Lucys Kindheit ist zu hören. Was letztlich bleibt ist noch ein Schatten vor der Tür, der in etwa der Figur von Lucy entspricht. Genau an dieser Stelle endet Elfen Lied und lässt die Frage danach offen, wer nun wirklich vor der Tür steht und was aus Lucy geworden ist. : Dieser Abschnitt basiert auf dem Abschnitt Handlung des Artikels Elfen Lied (Anime) in der Version des 20. Mai 2015 der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia und steht unter der Creative-Commons-Lizenz Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported. In der Wikipedia ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Charaktere Cast Produktion Als die Arbeit an der Animeserie von Elfen Lied begann, wurde der zunächst skeptische, nach dem Lesen des Mangas jedoch interessierte Mamoru Kanbe als Regisseur eingestellt. Kanbe und das Produktionsteam mussten die Handlung der Serie trotz der Tatsache, dass der Manga 107 Kapitel hat, in dreizehn Episoden abkürzen; damit wurden einige, relevante Handlungsdetails ausgelassen, von denen Kanbe dachte, dass er die Serie mit diesen emotionaler hätte machen können. Er dachte, Elfen Lied sei eine Liebesgeschichte, die er so machen könnte, dass sie die Zuschauer zu Tränen bringen würde.Interview mit Mamoru Kanbe auf dem DVD Extra der ersten DVD von Madman Entertainment und ADV Films (Englisch). Er versuchte, über die gesamte Serie hinweg einen Kontrast an Emotionen zu erschaffen. Kamakura wurde als Schauplatz der Serie durch Kanbe gewählt; er hielt es für den idealen Ort. Weiteres Sowohl das Opening als auch das Ending hat Zeichnungen der verschiedenen Protagonisten. Diese wurden von den Bildern von Gustav Klimt inspiriert; die Serie nutzt außerdem das berühmte Symbol einer ausgestreckten Hand von El Greco. Die Serie sowie der Manga sind nach dem Gedicht Elfenlied von Eduard Mörike benannt, das später von Hugo Wolf als Musikstück adaptiert wurde welches nur im Manga vorkommt; und dort auch nur zweimal. Aus jenem Lied stammt auch die Bezeichnung "Silpelit", was in der Serie zeugungsunfähige Diclonii bezeichnet. Das Gedicht geht wie folgt: : Bei Nacht im Dorf der Wächter rief: Elfe! Ein ganz kleines Elfchen im Walde schlief wohl um die Elfe! : Und meint, es rief ihm aus dem Tal bei seinem Namen die Nachtigall, oder Silpelit hätt' ihm gerufen. : Reibt sich der Elf' die Augen aus, begibt sich vor sein Schneckenhaus und ist als wie ein trunken Mann, sein Schläflein war nicht voll getan, und humpelt also tippe tapp durch's Haselholz in's Tal hinab, schlupft an der Mauer hin so dicht, da sitzt der Glühwurm Licht an Licht. : Was sind das helle Fensterlein? Da drin wird eine Hochzeit sein: die Kleinen sitzen bei'm Mahle, und treiben's in dem Saale. : Da guck' ich wohl ein wenig 'nein!« : Pfui, stößt den Kopf an harten Stein! Elfe, gelt, du hast genug? Gukuk! Elfen Lied ist nur wegen der ersten Episode ab 18 freigegeben; alle anderen haben die FSK-16-Einstufung erhalten. Episoden Bewertungen und Rezensionen *8.2 / 10 auf imdb.com *8.0 / 10 auf moviepilot.de *4 / 5 auf de.anisearch.com *7 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Die Serie erhielt hauptsächlich positive Resonanz, wird jedoch teilweise auch wegen der extremen Gewaltdarstellung und des Zeigens nackter Haut kritisiert. Jedoch heben auch die meisten kritischen Kritiker Anime den passenden Zeichenstil sowie die Musik der Serie hervor. Trailer Da es keinen offiziellen Trailer gibt, sind hier zwei Fantrailer aufgelistet. : Warnung: Beide Videos enthalten einen hohen Grad an Gewalt; die Serie ist im deutschsprachigen Raum ab 18 freigegeben. thumb|center|480 pxthumb|center|480 px Siehe auch * Elfen Lied Wiki, das deutschsprachige Wiki zum Manga und zum Anime. * clipfish.de, wo man sich alle 13 Episoden kostenlos und legal ansehen kann. Referenzen Kategorie:Psychothriller-Serien Kategorie:Etchi-Serien Kategorie:Dramaserien Kategorie:Seinen-Serien Kategorie:Splatter-Serien Kategorie:Anime-Serien Kategorie:FSK 18 Kategorie:2004 Serienbeginn Kategorie:2004 Serienende Kategorie:Science-Fantasy-Serien Kategorie:Serien